


Untitled

by AquilaLorelei, bornforwar_archivist, goddessdel, Tali_Sarah, tangofiction



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Multiple Authors, Originally written on Illyandria's fan fiction forum, Round Robin, storytrain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaLorelei/pseuds/AquilaLorelei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/goddessdel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangofiction/pseuds/tangofiction
Summary: An alternate plot-line to Xena losing her dark side in ‘Chakram’.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> **Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at[Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).**  
>    
> Additional fic notes: This story was originally written as a round robin or storytrain on Illyandria's Fan Fiction Forum (now defunct) circa the early 2000s. If anyone remembers writing this and would like to be included (or removed) as an author, please contact bornforwar_archivist or goddessdel and let Delenn know. I've invited every co-creator whose AO3 account I'm aware of.

Cold. So internally cold, with no sense of relief. Xena's stiff fingers fumbled about the itchy wool blanket that fell across her aching muscles. Her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply, trying desperately to feel something familiar burn within her, but there was nothing. She wasn't even all together sure what she was searching for, and it perplexed her all the more.

She opened her eyes and gazed down at the undulating shadows that lapped at the ground, falling from the feet of those who stood in silent company. They were huddled together in some sort of private conversation in the corner anyway. Xena found their sporadic stares to be a little too disconcerting. She looked away from Joxer, Americe and Eli.

She was back...they had told her. From where, she didn't know. Her blue eyes fell upon her closest friend, her sister, her family.

"We're back.." Gabrielle stated almost in awe of her own words as they fell from her tinted blue mouth.

Xena meekly smiled and swallowed back trying to loosen the tight muscles of her throat. "Yeah.."

Gabrielle merely nodded her head and looked at the cold stone walls of the mausoleum they were in. She quickly ran her hands across her shoulders, trying to warm up; escape from the chill. She cocked a brow as a slight spark of recollection dotted her green eyes.

"Americe kept this for you." Gabrielle reached for a worn brown satchel, as cold breath fell from her nose and pulled out two metal pieces.

She quickly handed them to Xena, and threw her hands back under the warmth of the blanket. She watched intently as the black-haired warrioress stared down at the metal with a perplexed expression.

Gabrielle, on the other hand, continued to stare on with a melancholic demeanor. Xena's prized weapon had been destroyed. "I don't know how we could get it fixed though, Xena."

Xena looked up and curled her top lip as if she hadn't a clue as to why Gabrielle had just told her that. She gripped the cold metal and held both pieces up as her blue eyes jetted between them.

"Oh this thing? What is it anyway?"

Eli quickly spun around and out of the corner he'd been standing in with Joxer and Americe. He brought a hand up and looked on wide-eyed. "You mean you don't know?"

Xena shrugged her nose and shook her head, "Noo? Should I?"

Now Joxer and Americe stepped closer, both exchanging looks of worry and distress.

"Xena, what do you remember?" Eli asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, exchanging a brief glance with Gabrielle. "I remember all of you. Amphipolis.. Friendships..."

Eli rose a brow and shifted his weight to the other foot. "Do you remember what it is you do?"

Xena scoffed. "DO? I travel.. I think. What is it you think I do?"

Gabrielle shook her head at a loss, placing a hand on Xena's shoulder, trying desperately to find some semblance of familiarity. "You're a warrior, Xena..."

She looked on at the bard incredulously. "Me?? A warrior!? No..no.." Xena's almost amused expression began to dissipate into one of loss as her eyes fell down at the broken chakram that still sat gripped firmly in her hands. "noo.. I don't know what you're talking about."

*******************************************************

Little did anyone know, that somewhere, near the banks of the Aegean Sea in Greece, another heart began to beat. It's off tune melody grew louder and more tempered with each breath that entered the naked body which was strewn in the ebb and flow of the Aegean's tide.

Long tresses of black as night hair glided back and forth upon the waters. Slowly, lashes began to raise, revealing two pools as blue as the sea beneath her body. Everything, every sense, fell dull. Sounds reverberated. Her touch was numbed and her sense of taste only related the bitter salt that sat upon her tongue.

She could hear the faint sound of creaking wood as a lone fisherman brought his meager boat to shore. The next sounds that came were that of splashing foot fall as he raced closer to where she remained. Had he come to assist her in some way? This woman didn't know. But as he drew closer, something within her began to emanate, a fire of sorts. An uncontrollable burning sensation began an unrelenting, pulsating, beat.

Yet, she remained still. She could now smell the salty and fishy scent of this common man as he fell to his knees beside her. Finding her eyes closed, he leaned his down to feel her breath fall about his face, which look as though it were made of leather due to hours of working at sea in the sun.

Quickly, he took his old worn cloak off, and placed it atop her naked body. Another hand moved to her shoulder as he leaned in again and gently shook her.

"Miss? Miss?? Are you alright? What happened?? Did your boat sink?"

She blinked. This action produced a sigh of relief from the fisherman who remained on his knees beside her. "Are you ok," he asked again, followed by, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She slowly began to sit up, clutching the cloak tightly to her chest. A black brow rose up as she bit on her lip in deep thought. "The-th" She cleared her scratchy throat and attempted to speak again. "The last thing I remember..where.." her brows lowered and came to a point as a desperate, yet angered glare crossed her face, "where's my army!???"

"You're army??" The gentleman asked, running a hand across the stiff leathery skin of his face. "I don't know what you're talking about.... Are you a General?"

She sneered at the man, drawing the cloak closer to her and staring him down. "Don't play stupid. Everyone knows who I am! Now where areeeee they," she ground out between her teeth.

"I don't know what you're-"

Before he could conclude his response, two pairs of fingers flew at his chest rendering him unable to move. He gasped as he felt every muscle in his body begin to constrict. Fearful eyes gazed upward at the woman who now rose to stand over him. Her black hair clung to her shoulders, beads of sea water falling from the locks and onto his face below. She sneered again.

"Now! Tell me where my men are!!!!!"

He gasped again, desperately trying to shake his head. Watery eyes held nothing but extreme fear as wind swept lips curled in agony. "Who.. are.. you!?"

"The Destroyer of Nations.." The woman mused, "But since you were so kind to lend me this cloak.. you can call me Xena."

In a temple nearby...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world could go to Tartarus in a hand basket, as far as he was concerned.

Ares was glaring at his latest political find, a general from Thebes. He had come to Ares blubbering, praying for victory, and while the God had seen better potential in a basket of raw fish, he had granted the man's wish.

Why? Because he was bored. Bored and infinitely, profoundly, hopelessly...lost.

"Oh, great Lord," the man was saying. "Thank you for your blessing. My army will conquer empire after empire in your name. I will honor you in battle, I will —"

"You will leave this temple now before I whip you for boring me!" Ares said sharply.

"Y-yes, my Lord." Hastily, the man scrambled to his feet and clumsily shuffled out of the temple. The doors slammed shut with a whoosh, blowing out the few fragile candles in the room, and Ares was left to sit alone in the darkness.

He closed his eyes and wallowed in the darkness. He let the chill creep over his stony muscles, seep into his body, and close around his soul. There was nothing inside him now, no warmth, no life. He could remember a time when living was tolerable, but not now. Not anymore. All of that ended when...he gulped as he felt his heart constrict...when she died.

No. He steeled himself as the familiar bittersweet wave closed over him. He would not think of her. He would not mourn. She's gone, gone and done with him. It was the way of the warrior, as it has been for eons. She's dead. That was all.

Growling, he pushed her out of his mind. No emotion for him, the God of War.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and stared boredly at the darkness of his temple. She's dead...so what now? Standing, he made his way to the center of the room, and prepared to teleport himself to Olympus. 'Time to bug Dad for a new project,' he thought with a grim smile.

Suddenly, a wave of searing fire rushed through him, and the intensity bent his body to the floor. He gasped as liquid heat ran through his blood. Somewhere, behind the blinding sensation, something familiar called to him, and dear Zeus, he felt it, felt HER, the fingers of her soul reaching out to him, and by all the Gods in Olympus, he felt lying dying, being born...

He felt alive. She was alive.

A broad, impossibly happy grin crossed his dark features. He closed his eyes and breathed, "Xena..."

**********************************

Xena felt confused, she had woken up on the shore having no idea where she was. She remembered everything so perfectly, the battles, the bloodshed. Yet it all seemed so distant, like it had happened a very long time ago. But that couldn't be possible, could it? It had to have been only yesterday that she had led her army into battle, but how had she ended up here, on the shore and most importantly where was her army? None of it made sense.

She had quickly rid herself of the fisherman, the man was no longer of any use to her, and headed to the only place that she knew she would get some answers- Ares' temple.

After traveling for nearly half a day, the warrioress' feet were in horrible condition. Any normal mortal would cry out in pain as each step was made, but not her. No, she walked with the utmost determination, making sure not to let her fragile self be seen by passerbys who wouldn't mind taking advantage of an unarmed woman. Black hair tussled about her face as she stealthily made her way through the underbrush and dense foliage off the beaten path.

Within a few hundred cubits, she saw an unmistakable structure jutting out from the tree line. She knew it and knew it well. Xena had FINALLY found Ares' temple in Attica. It was about time. She pushed her way past the last of the brush, darted across the upkept travelers path and through the large metal doors. She raced, unfettered and uncaring, past the common people who stood within the structure, and right into Ares' secluded throne room.

"Ares?!" She shouted.

There was nothing. The cold chill of the room enveloped her, causing her skin to goosebump in response. Xena spun around again, pulling the scratchy brown cloak closer to her skin. She hadn't stopped for a change of clothes. Not when her mind's wheels churned in only one direction and for only one purpose: To find Ares and find out what had happened to her.

The doors which had closed upon her entry, reverberated with the sounds of people beating their fists upon it. She could make out their cries from beyond the thick door and sneered in silent reply.

"You can't go in there!!!"

"You can NOT intrude! Just who do you think you are!!"

Xena paced beyond the door and shouted back out at them, "My name is XENA, Ares' chosen! You dare to speak to me that way!" She shook her head fervently and cried out again. "ARES!!!!!?"

The pounding abrutply stopped. She hadn't scared them off. She had heard no retreating foot fall... Still no more shouts or demands poured from beneath the locked door. Yet, her concern for them drowned out as Xena set her eyes on the focal point of the room.

As she neared the throne, which sat at the top of three marble steps, inlayed with silver trimming, she stopped midstep. A warm heat began to drape over her like the most comfortable of blankets. Her eyes rolled back as her eyes closed to the sensation, letting it sweep her away into a most blissful state.

Every sense electrified, she forced her eyes open as she spun around to greet the embodiement of that which she had been born for. War.

"Are-"

Her words of greeting were cut short as blue sparkles imploded into a brilliant fusion, leaving in their wake a most handsome, albeit shocked Ares. He stepped from the descending remnants of the aether, raising out his large hands and gazed on wide-eyed at the beautiful warrior who stood nearly naked before him.

He gasped, "Xena?"

She lowered her eyes, allowing only splinters of blue to peer out through black lashes. "Yess??" Xena took a step forward, clutching one of Ares' outstretched hands with her own, entwining her fingers around his. Staring deeply into brown pools which were laden with such confusion she titled her head and spoke evenly, "Why are you looking at me like that? It's like you've seen a ghost."

Ares' eyes fell to look upon their clasped hands. All the while, his mouth remained ajar as he took the sight in, then moved it upon her expectant face which beckoned him to say something. Anything. "Xena..you... I thought you were dead. I thought-I thought I lost you."

He felt uneasy. Xena was indeed rumored to be dead. But, what if they'd been wrong? Hades had told him that she hadn't passed through the Styx. No, she was here, standing before him, her hand entwined with his own. He looked back down at their clasped hands and a new question formed in his mind. This was Xena. The warrior that time and time again refuted all of his overtures to come back to him. What was she doing here?

Ares quickly jerked his hand away and took a step back from her. He shook his head calculatingly as eyebrows lowered in accusation. "No...nah-ah! What are you up to??"

"Up to," she shot back incredulously. She step toward him again and put her hands upon her sides. "What in the world..... what are you talking about?? If anyone should be asking that question, it should be me." Xena took in the idled expression that hung loomingly upon his handsome face. She brought her hands to cross upon her chest and rubbed away a brief bout of chill. "What happened to me, Ares? You must know- you of all must know.."

Ares eyes finally descended from Xena's pleading face as he took in the rigid stone beneath his feet, trying to find some sort of words of comfort. She'd convinced him that she wasn't up to something by her desperate tone. She'd never spoken like that to him, but something was still amiss. He couldn't put his finger on it, nor did he intend to try. Yes, he found it odd that Gabrielle, Xena's closest friend, was missing. Yes, he found it extrememly peculiar that here Xena stood in nothing more than a scant cloak that didn't even cover all her extremities, but he was an Olympian and for now, would overlook these details.

"You heard the rumors..." He asked expectantly.

"Rumors?? There are always rumors floating around about me," she responded pursing her lips.

Ares tentatively extended a hand toward his shoulder. Slowly, he brought it down to rest there, seeing no resistance from the warrior before him. He lowered his chin and into pools of curious blue he stared. "Xena... everyone. Your family, friends, all of Greece think you're dead."

Her nose immediately shrugged, "What?!"

"Yeah.... speaking of which- where is that annoying side-kick of yours? Please tell me that the rumors are true about her." Ares wistfully added with a dashing smile.

Xena didn't answer right away. Instead she spared Ares a quick glance before moving past him to a marble table at the center of the room. Placing her hands upon the cool, black surface she shook her head. "Look, all I know is that one minute I'm leading my army in some war the next I know I find my self half dead far away from ANY battle field. What's going on?"

Ares who had been moving towards her took a faultering step as he processed the words she'd just spoken. "Leading your ARMY? What are you-" He paused. Something was definitely up now. Ares decided to test the waters and ventured a previously asked question that remained unanswered. "Xena. Where's Gabrielle."

She spun around, placing her backside upon the table as though she owned it and squinted. "Who?"

The wheels in Ares' mind turned at incredible speed. She didn't remember. She truly did not remember, and he was certainly had no intent of refreshing that memory either. The annoying side-kick had often times gotten in the way of Xena's reunion with him. No, this was absolutely perfect. Things were simply getting better and better in Ares' opinion. First, he discovered that Xena wasn't dead at all. The rumors had been just that, rumors. He then finds her essentially naked calling him, seemingly unable to remember her goody-two-shoes past. It was time to stoke those dark memories that she did seem to remember.

"Xena," Ares took on a most familiar and easy stature as he now had some semblance of a plan. "You were talking about your army..."

She firmly set her jaw and raised her brows in unison. "Yes, what happened to them?"

Pursing his lips in thought, Ares shrugged. "Well... they're gone. The Destroyer of Nations disappeared for a few years. I guess that would explain my shock at seeing you.."

"Dis-disappeared?! Where to-how? Ares, I don't know what happened..," She clutched her hands in fists and slammed them against the table, rattling bottles of wine that sat upon it.

"Eaaaaasy there Princess," He stated, sauntering up to her and placing two soothing hands upon her shoulders. "I don't know what happened either, but the important thing is that you're back. Why worry about the particulars?"

Xena winced. Perhaps she'd suffered some sort of head injury during a battle. She'd heard tales of other warriors being prey to just that. Forgetting who they were, ending up as some farmer in some nameless village. She inwardly sneered at the thought and decided that whatever happened didn't matter as Ares had suggested. What was to be focused on would be regaining a new army. She had been in the midst of capturing Greece under her banner when she'd been so abruptly removed from the game. She wasn't one to give up her spoils easily.

Placing her hands upon Ares' wrists, which still rotated as he kneaded her shoulders, she smiled. "You're right. No sense in wasting even more time deliberating on what happened. There's a lot of catching up to do."

"Catching up?" He asked with a naughty glint in his brown orbs. She was back and acting as he had always wanted her to. Now, he wanted nothing more than to engage in there own private game of conquest. A game he had so missed during the past few years. Slowly, he leaned in, inwardly grinning as he found her responsive to his musings, parting her lips.

He had his warrior princess back..he wasn't letting her go for ANYONE!!!

Xena deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. A little smile crossed his face. He really had her back. How could that be possible? Well, who cares? His arms slid down her side and wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She rose an eyebrow when she saw his lustfull expression.

"Missed me?" she gave him a big smile and spun around. Then she turned around and asked a question he had waited for, for a very long time "Ares, I want my army back. Time to remind these simpletons of just who the Destroyer of Nations is."

Ares brows raised in elation. "You really are back."

"With avengeance," she related stepping toward him and placing her hands on either side of his tunic, "and an appetite."

He placed his hands upon her wrists gently and licked his lips as another spark of renewal glimmered just beneath the surface of his dark pools. "By the look in your eyes, I'm guessing you don't mean for food."

She smirked and shook her head, emitting a deep and seductive murmur, "um hmmm..... How long has it been." Xena loosed a hand from Ares warm grasp and threaded her fingers through his short black hair.

Every fibre of his being resonated with longing. He had awaited this day for years, and now, here it finally was. The disbelief still lingered, but at this point and time was being snuffed out as a new sensation of sheer and unbridled excitement washed over him. He leaned into her, pressing their bodies close together and huskily breathed on her neck, speaking between firm kisses and nibbles.

"It's… been… mm… nearly… six… years."

A deep throaty moan suddenly receded from Xena's jugular as she jerked her head way and placed a hand upon his bare chest. "Six YEARS!?"

Ares licked his lips and made a pucker sound as he looked up, disappointed that his answer had sidetracked their foreplay. "Yea.. But Xena, you can pick up from where you left off. Even in that long a time, not one warrior, not one general has displayed the capabilities you possess. Greece will be yours. No one will stop in your way."

She closed her eyes down tight and took a breath. "You're right. No sense in ruminating on that now." Xena ran her hand up and down the length of his bared chest, sliding her hand under the tunic that covered the rest. "Right now I want one thing, and one thing only."

Ares eyes rolled up enjoying the sensation of her long lost touch and breathed out, "And what would that be."

"You."

He opened his eyes at her answer. It was all the incentive he needed. There truly was nothing to stop them this time. They were reunited, and now Ares moved to consummate their relationship. He brought parted lips down to meet hers in a burning fusion of electricity that momentarily sent the normally agile warrior princess to a stagger. Her hands wedged the tunic off of his sculptured chest, furiously running up and down the length of his back and past the waistline of his pants.

With a lusty grunt, Ares hands flew to her thighs hoisting her up. Her legs now soundly encompassing his waist, the two reunited lovers disappeared into the aether, leaving nothing behind but shards of blue light.

**********************************

They had travelled for nearly a whole day across Roman territories, and nearing the Greecian boarder, a group comprised of weary and half-hearted individuals, decided to set up camp. While Joxer, Americe, and Eli went off to gather firewood Gabrielle remained seated next to Xena who was once again lost in her thoughts. The bard was determined to figure out what was going on. After all, how could there be two Xenas?

"So, wait, Xena, you don't remember anything about being a warlord or warrior for that matter?" she finally spoke.

Xena snapped her head up, "No, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled. Then suddenly her expression changed. "I'm sorry Gabrielle, I shouldn't have yelled. I just feel so confused, it's like something’s missing. Like a part of me isn't there, you know?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No, I don't know." Her face paled as she picked at a piece of molded bark adorning the log they sat on. "Are you scared?"

The ex-warrior's brows lowered as she nibbled on the tip of a finger, examining her teeth's handiwork at reshaping a nail, "I don't know what I am Gabrielle...but I know one thing."

"What's that?" The bard shot her an interested glance, taking in the sight of a Xena with no rage boiling behind her blue eyes. As much as she would hate to admit it, she was happy inside. This was what she had always wanted for her best friend. The fire that burned within her extinguished, and a serenity and feeling of peace to replace it. She almost felt guilty for feeling slightly happy about the situation.

"Gabrielle, I really don't feel ready to go back to Greece just yet."

The bard's eyes widened. Xena wanted to stay in Rome? A land in which had been ruled by her greatest enemy?? The land in which they had been tortured? Gabrielle's eyes shut as she silently reminded herself that those were dark memories, and apparently Xena could only remember those that were of an innocent nature.

"Are.. are you sure you want to stay here. In Rome?"

Xena shrugged, "Yeah. Why not? I really wanted to see the acropolis." Gabrielle lowered a brow but nodded. "And see one of those gladiator matches" The bard's mouth went agape as she heard those words spill out of Xena's mouth. "I heard some people talking about them as we made our way here. It's so sad about their Emperor.... what was his name... Ceasar..Julius..Ceasar."

Gabrielle now nearly choked on her own breath. She momentarily gagged a moment, attempting to regain her composure. Feeling her face heat up, knowing that it was most likely transposed on an ever reddening face too she quickly stood.

"Woo.. ok, just hang on a minute." The words were more for herself in an attempt to calm herself down, then for the innocent Xena who sat by on the log staring curiously at her friend. Gabrielle spun on her heel and cocked a brow. "So, you don't remember Ceasar either..."

"No, should I," she responded, twirling a rock within her cupped hand.

Gabrielle's face fell into a sarcastic, yet comical expression as she hunched her shoulders up and rose her hands as if in defeat. "Nawwwwww. You only slept with the guy...and of course there was the time he had-"

"WHAT?!" Xena stood up, dropping the rock from her hands and placing them upon her waist.

Gabrielle stopped and bashfully smirked as she realized she may have made a bad choice in bringing that all up. It was time to back track and cover up her faux pas. "Oh, I was just joking." She slapped Xena softly on the arm with her hand and took a step back, looking over her own shoulder to see where Joxer and Americe were. "Listen....I'm going to see what's taking them so long. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, just because I can't remember this big, bad, warrior past you all keep talking about, doesn't mean that I'm a baby." She stated with a stern glance.

Gabrielle smiled meekly and began to turn on her heel, "Good-"

"I know how to run." Xena continued.

The bard stopped in midstep, not turning around but wearily shaking her head at her best friend's last comment. She breathed out in confusion, and finally began making her way into the forest to find her friends and help them with the firewood and cooking.

"Eli.." Gabrielle stammered out placing a hand on a nearby tree and then leaning on it's thick trunk.

Eli turned around, his dark hair flowing over his shoulders. "Gabrielle... How's she holding up?"

Gabrielle pursed her lips and sighed half-heartedly, "I don't know. She says she wants to stay here in Rome..she doesn't want to go home just yet. I can't say I blame her."

Joxer and Americe, who were standing nearby strode over together. Both carried a bundle of various tree limbs within their hands, and both also had indescribable expressions held fast to their faces.

"Gabby, what did you say?"

The bard shrugged, "Well Joxer, she's lost.. and I don't know. She wants to stay on here. Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Americe stomped her foot down and shot up a brow. "In Rome!? Xena hates Rome!"

"Yeah, the old Xena did. But, guys.... We gotta face facts. Something is wrong. But I can't help but think maybe this is for the best. Xena has spent years trying to atone for her past deeds...seeking some sort of redemption that I know she would never allow herself. But now... Now it's like she's starting anew. Maybe this is the way it was meant to be. Maybe, for some reason, she's granted that redemption though she doesn't know it." Gabrielle looked up to Eli's looming stare and hesitantly asked, "What do you think."

"I don't know, Gabrielle. I think this conflict is just beginning and we do need to find answers. But, I'm willing to stay on with you all till that happens."

"Me too, Gabby..... Xena's my friend. I can't turn my back on her when she needs us most." Joxer smiled with his mock bravado and added, "Besides, now that she's no longer carrying a sword- you guys will need a warrior to watch your backs."

Americe placed a hand on Joxer's shoulder, cradling the wood with her other arm and shook her head. "Sorry, but this warrior is going back to Greece."

"Amer-"

The young Amazon cut Gabrielle off with a silencing hand, "Now just hear me out. You know I care about what happens to Xena... But, right now- this is just too much for me to understand. I think it'd be better if I went back to Amazon territories...I'm no fan of the Roman Empire.."

Gabrielle lowered her head in defeat, slowly shaking it from side to side as she stared at the large roots of the tree which jutted in and out of the ground below her feet. "Well, do what you must."

"I'll leave in the morning." Americe concluded, pushing her way past Eli and Joxer and sparing the bard a quick glance denoting a bit of sullen regret as she walked away.

**********************************************************

Immersed in sheets of black silk, two forms moved frantically underneath. Shrieks, husky giggles of lustful playfulness, and other various sounds of pleasure emanated from beneath. The silk moved as the ocean, ascending, descending, all the while glimmering under the eye of firelight that burned bright atop waxing candles that littered the room.

A hand finally immerged from beneath, then another till finally the sheet fell down into an idle position. Doused in sweat and laborly breathing, the Destroyer of Nations peeked her head out and grinned in utmost pleasure as a brown set of eyes became visible and moved to peer down at her.

"Oh yeah." Ares' flashed his trademark grin and ran a hand through Xena's black tresses, feeling the damp sweat that coated them fall upon his fingers. "You are most definitely back. It's like the past six years never happened."

She breathed in as she pushed her head further into his stroking hand and ran her tongue over her lips. "Well, whatever I was doing during that time...It was most certainly worth the wait."

Ares smirked and snapped his fingers, finding himself clothed once more in his black leather gear. He moved to stand, Xena's hands reluctantly letting go of his muscular arms as he did so. "I think it's time for a drink, " he cooed back at her, feeling their fingers graze, before pulling away.

Xena propped herself upright on the bed, pushing her back deep into the sweat soaked pillow behind her, and pulling the sheet up close to her bosom. "I think you're right," she mused, pushing her black hair behind her shoulders.

Ares stood at the foot of a large table. A bowl of green grapes sat upon the center, while just next to it was a bottle of sweet nectar, made of the same fruit. Two goblets materialized in a faint shatter of sparkles in each hand. He set them down and moved to pour the liquid into their depths. "So, question now is... where to begin."

"Yes.... and a good question it is. I will, of course, need a new army."

Ares turned around, a goblet in each hand has he moved back to sit on the bed, next to her. "Oh yes, an army the likes of which Greece has never seen." He rose his cup too his lips, taking in the sweet perfume scent of it as he handed her the other. He inwardly smiled, seeing that old spark in her eyes and a brilliant smile upon her face. The wine silkily made its way down his throat, soothing overworked muscles. He smiled again. "You know, Xena... they say the greatest army the known world has ever known, is that of Rome."

Xena immediately sneered at the mention of Rome. She took a deep and fast gulp of the liquid and wiped the residuals from the corners of her mouth with the back of her arm. "Ceasar." She sneered again and repeated the motion.

Ares took her lax hand, which had been resting upon her covered thigh and smiled wildly. "I guess you didn't hear.."

"What," she asked with a piqued brow.

"He was assassinated-"

"By who?!" Xena shot upright, awaiting an answer. She felt somewhat jealous that someone had taken the pleasure from her during her absence.

"The Roman senate... seems as though he was in the midst of claiming complete leadership over the Empire.. They weren't too fond of that idea. It happened just days ago." He took another sip of wine and rolled his tongue playfully within his mouth. "But y'know what that means."

Her eyes grew calculating as a knowing smirk traversed her face. The candle light prompted an eerie glow to dot her eyes as she bobbed her head just mere inches both up and down. "Oh yes... They'll be scrambling to get their leadership in order."

"And while they do that.."

Xena flashed a malicious grin. "I'll strike."

"Bingo.... Now, we just need to get that Army of yours up and running."

The Destroyer, now feeling a new king of heat burn within her clutched Ares' arm. "You once told me that anything I wanted- you would never say no."

Ares lowered a brow, tilting his chin down to look at her and slowly drawled, "Yesss?"

"I want every army- every soldier, general that claims allegiance to Greece. I must. It's the only way to fight the Roman Empire." Xena's eyes flashed with longing. She could see that the request had taken Ares aback, and she wasn't about to hear the word 'no' spill from his lips. "Ares..?"

He sat there, his mouth puckered in thought, still clutching to the goblet within his right hand. Ares could see how desperately Xena wanted him to grant her what she asked. It had certainly been an amazing and all together shocking day. It was true, he had told her once that whatever she asked for, he couldn't say no. Plus, he did want to grant her this. He'd always wanted Xena at the head of an invincible army. Still, for a split second he felt himself unsure, not of what producing such a request would call for... but for a brief instant, it was almost as if it wasn't the real Xena asking him. That, was why he now sat in a brief interlude of silence. He was being silly, he concluded. Everything he had ever wanted had somehow come to be.

Any feeling of doubt, Ares shrugged off as he placed his hand over the one that sat expectantly upon his muscled arm. "I did tell you that whatever you wanted.. I wouldn't deny you. Consider it done. I can have the men here and collected by the end of the week. Till then, one regiment of men can be here by morning. I think it wise you begin rustling up reserves and other goods you'll need."

Xena wiggled from beneath the covers, rising to her knees, and moving to his back. She draped her arms over his shoulders and breathed seductively into his right ear. "You mean.. sack some cities along the way?"

Ares grinned and took another swig of the intoxicating fermented liquid. "You don't miss a beat."

********************************************************

Outside a village within Attica's domain, Xena talked to her soldiers. They were well trained, of course Ares had picked them out. Only the best were allowed to join her new army. This first regiment had arrived, as promised, by daybreak. Nearly a thousand men stood waiting in a sea of armor and horses, all standing by for the order to sack a feeble village that would by no means be able to withstand such numbers. They were indeed outnumbered by nearly two fold.

When Xena was finished with giving her orders, she made her way to the big black tent in the middle of the camp. She went into it and strolled over to a big, brown, wooden table that was covered with maps. She lazily picked one out and started to study it when she felt a familiar tingle running down her spine.

She smirked "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Eternal hands rested on her shoulders. "How's it going, princess?"

She looked back onto the map and reluctantly sighed in frustration, itching at her scalp and pushing the black locks behind her ear. "It's going. I sent a messenger to these idiots but I don't think they know what I really want.. or how many men are standing in wait to attack."

"What would that be?" Ares asked in a serious tone, arching an eyebrow, all the while staring longingly at the warrioress' neck.

Xena raised her head, a wild burning in her eyes. "They think I'm just going to take their little village under my control and that was it. The next message I send will be much more clear. I'm apparently out of practice and I can't allow that." Her stare had become harder with every word she said.

"So what do you wish for?"

It was just one word she purred

"Everything." She unsheathed her sword and moved to exit the tent. Gripping one of the black flaps within her hand, she looked over her shoulder at her mentor and shrugged with a naughty smirk upon her face. "Well, I did say I would send another message. But this one, will be delt out personally."

With that, and a small hop to her step, Xena bounded out of the tent, leaving Ares within, a sinister smile upon his amused face. "Time to take my front row seat." He breathed in triumph, as though he'd already won whatever war he himself had fought for as the aether consumed him.

It was wonderful to see her in battle again, Ares thought as he looked on from a hill on the outskirts of the small village. He had missed the rage and bloodlust in her eyes the way she could bring entire tows to their knees without much of an effort. However, he could not dismiss the nagging doubts that had crept into the back of his mind. What had caused her to change so drastically, he told himself that she had simply lost her memory after coming back from the dead. But she was different, even in her warlord days she had not seemed this heartless and power hungry. He shrugged off the thought. This small conquest would be only the beginning in a long line of attacks, leading them all the way to the Roman Empire.

*********************************************************

Nearly a month and a half had past. Xena and her companions had set up shop in small village at the outskirts of the heart of Rome and rented a room at the local inn. They decided to stay there until they could figure out what to do next. Amarice had headed back to Amazon territory as she had planned, while Joxer and Eli decided to stay with Xena and Gabrielle.

Xena was still in a trance of sorts, even now. She just sat on the bed looking out the window, lost in her thoughts as she did nearly every day.

"Are you alright?" asked Gabrielle who had noticed her friend's troubled expression. Xena, however, continued to stare blankly out the window not acknowledging the bard at all.

"Xena?" Gabrielle tried again, "Xena can you hear me?" At this Xena finally turned her head and weakly smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm OK, just a little tired." she replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Have you remembered anything yet?" the bard pressed. "It's been over a month... and still no change."

"I told you I was all right. Why do you keep asking me if I remember anything? I told you what I remember, but you still keep insisting on the fact that I was some great warrior. I'm not! Why can't you just accept that, I don't even know what you're talking about!" Xena yelled.

Gabrielle shot a hand up, "Whoa! Now just wait a minute. I'm only trying to help you, Xena. We ALL are. You think this is hard just on you??" The bard shook her head prompted by a feeling of deep seeded hurt. "Y'know.. I'll tell ya something. I don't care if you EVER remember your warrior days again. I WANT you to stay like this. No dark past. No regret looming over your head.."

"Then fine- whatever it is you're talking about-you don't need to bring up again." Xena stood up flustered and grabbed her satchel from the bed. "I'm going down to the tavern to get something to eat. Are you coming or not," she asked, moving a hand to the door.

Gabrielle crossed her arms and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "No, I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Xena shrugged a shoulder and opened the door. "Fine by me," she stated curtly as she exited.

The door creaked closed behind her and Gabrielle fell back on her backside upon the bed. She let her head fall into her hands, and weakly rubbed at her temples.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gabrielle's head immediately flew up as she moved to open it. "Xena, did you forget your-" The bard took a step back, holding the door ajar and staring curiously at the figure infront of her. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Coron."

Gabrielle continued to observe the muscular gentleman before her with a questioning gaze as she leaned on the short side of the door. "Yes?"

"Well, myself and my brothers have taken it upon ourselves to notify the locals here that there's been a series of attacks along the Greecian boarder." He stopped short and looked down at her still curious expression, "Oh, we come from one of those boardering towns. It's actually not that far from here. Myself and brothers serve as guards for that village."

Gabrielle thought she knew were this was going and sullenly shook her head, "I'm sorry, we can't help you fight this army… I don't even know how you knew that we were back-"

"Excuse me, miss? I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean. I just came here to warn the locals that this army may be attacking here quite soon." Coron adjusted his sword at his side and leaned his elbow upon the door frame.

Now the bard was intrigued. She had thought the fellow had come to ask for the Warrior Princess' help in quelling these attacks. Instead, here he was trying to inform them incase time came to flee. It was all to odd. She cocked her head and ventured a question. "Any idea who it is leading the army?"

Coron puckered his lips and shook his head. "No... unfortunately not. We only knew of it due to someone whose town had been attacked, coming to notify us. They were only able to get out a few scant words, no details, before they succumbed to the injuries from the battle."

Gabrielle absentmindedly shook her head. What a time for Xena to not be... Xena. "Thank.. you.. for telling me about this."

Coron tipped his head at her and stood upright, "No problem. From what I hear, if this Army attacks here, it's not going to be pretty."

"What are they fighting for?" Gabrielle asked as Coron began to step back in depart.

"Rumors say... the entire Roman Empire."

The tavern below reeked of alcohol and was saturated with drunken merriment. Gabrielle diligently made her way through the mass of gossiping commoners and found Joxer, Eli, and Xena in the far corner at a table, eating what appeared to be some sort of stew.

With a disgruntled sigh, the bard pulled out a seat that creaked with each movement and sat down in a flop. She looked about the room and leaned over the table with an expression that exuded the utmost importance. The group looked at her knowing she had something rather pertinent to say as they lowered their spoons, and crusts of bread.

"What is it Gabrielle?” Eli asked as he put down his cup of water and clasped his hands before him.

The bard set her jaw and pursed her lips together. "I just heard that there's an Army making its way here."

Joxer swallowed down the crust of bread that had been sitting idle in his mouth since Gabrielle had sat down, and quickly reached for his mead to wash the item down. Slamming the cup back down on the table after indulging his pallet he too now leaned toward the center of the table, jetting his eyes back and forth from his friends. "Whoa? An Army.. attacking ROMAN cities??"

Xena meanwhile merely observed the piqued fascination that bounced back and forth across the table. A finger was pressed to her temple, her lips pouting in mock thought. Eli noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to focus. It sounded as though this would be a time that the Warrior Princess would come in handy, and for a brief instant, the man thought that perhaps Xena was doting on what she'd just heard.

"Xena???"

She rose her eyes to meet him, bringing her hand down and away from her face. "Wh-what?"

"You looked as though you were thinking of something." Eli continued to stare on at her.

"Yea... I was thinking that we should probably go to another town," she statted matter-of-factly. "Sounds like things are going to get nasty here."

Gabrielle set her jaw and crossed her arms upon the table. "From the way it was described to me, it doesn't sound like anywhere in Rome is safe. If you don't want to stand and fight, then we should go back to Greece." She blew a few crumbs off the table and continued in a sullen tone, "but running just seems so wrong to do."

Joxer clasped his hands together and brought his chin to sit upon them. Dark brown, near black eyes slowly rolled from one side, to the other, his lips parted as he let words silently practice their procession in his mind. With a quick blink and a roll of the tongue he sat back in his chair again. "Well, I don't know about you guys.. But, I'm curious. I'm gonna scout this army out."

Gabrielle looked at him incredulously, "JOXER- this army is taking on ROME. This isn't some group of greedy rogues. It is like a militia."

Joxer picked his hat up from the dusty tavern floor and plopped it evenly upon his head. "So? Listen, if Xena's not--" he abruptly paused and lowered his head and tone, "if you guys aren't going to do it, someone has to. Maybe I can find something out to spare these commoners." With that, Joxer pushed the chair out from behind him and stood, adjusting his home pounded armor, and giving his hat just one more wiggle down into place.

No sooner did he immerse himself in the alcohol saturated patrons of the tavern, then he stopped. Something, a single word had caught his ear as he discretely leaned in to reaffirm what he thought had been spoken.

"Yea.. Phantos just got back from Greece. He lost everything," a burly barkeep stated between sips of mead that he snuck from behind the counter.

A second man, shorter in stature brought out what looked like some piece of parchment. Joxer moved like a shadow to get a good view of what was on it. He inwardly grinned, remembering when he used this same method at card games with his brothers when they were children. Making not a sound, he peeked over the short man's frame and peered down over his shoulder.

"Yeah- I JUST got this from a messenger a mere minute ago. He came in just after that fella Coron and the rest. Too bad they already left. They've been trying to figure out who's been leading this campaign since it started."

The large barkeep leaned in closer, "What is it?"

"A sketch drawing of the General. Believe it or not... it's a woman. From what I hear, she's sacked nearly ever city on the boarder of our countries. Take a look" He unfurled the parchment and put it down on the counter for his friend to see. "Quite the looker if the sketch is anything like the real thing."

The barkeep looked down at the counter as he wiped his hands upon the apron he wore. With his head cocked to the side, large messy brows furrowed downward. His beared mouth came down and with a piqued sense of realization, he quickly spun the parchment to face him, "Wait a minute.."

"What is it?"

Joxer still hadn't got a good look at the parchment. All he could see was that the sketch depicted a dark haired woman. He perched himself upon his tip-toes. The barkeep rose the parchment up to his face, and now, Joxer could see the lines of the sketch through the back of the papyrus. He quickly gulped.

The barkeep, still unaware of Joxer's presence looked around the tavern. The crowd was so thick that he couldn't find what it was, who it was, that he was searching for. He tapped the side of the parchment with a frustrated jolt of a finger and bit his lip. "This woman.... I now I've seen her."

"What," came the question from the shorter gentleman who now propped himself up on a stool.

"This woman- I think- I think she's staying HERE. Ugh I can't place her right at the moment" He brought a finger up to run along his unkept moustache in thought and clicked his tongue behind his teeth, unable to grasp at the memory of when he'd seen this woman.. "Be quiet about this, Melthus. If we play our game right- we can catch her and be heros."

The second man leaned back in the stool, "Just wait a minute. Why would the leader of this Greecian army be HERE?"

The barkeep rose his hands, "Hey- think about it. It'd be the perfect cover. No one would think that she'd be here. Hardly anyone knows who she even is!" Taking another swig of mead from behind the counter he continued, "You get the fellas from the armory up here tonight. We'll ambush her and her little friends that she's got with her."

Joxer had heard enough and raced for the corner table. Pushing his way past drunkard after drunkard, hearing drips of gossip here and there he made it to the table, trying his best to appear composed.

Xena looked up at him and rose out her cup of water. "Back so soon? You ok?"

Raising the cup to his lips, Joxer began to slowly sit down, sparing Eli and Gabrielle quick glances. Once seated he leaned toward the center of the table, propping his chest upon his folded arms. "That Army.... it's lead by a woman. They think it's you," Joxer whispered extending his chin toward the ex-warrior.

Gabrielle shook her head, "Why would they think it's Xena... everyone thinks she's dead."

Joxer shrugged, "Doesn't matter-the fact is, Xena LOOKS like whoever it is leading tihs army. Her name doesn't matter a bit. Listen, they're planning an-" Joxer stopped momentarily as he felt a drunken customer bump into his chair. He looked back, flashed the man an annoyed stare and slowly turned back around while the guy made his pardons and left in a fit of mocking laughter. "

"As I was saying....They're planning an ambush tonight. We gotta get our stuff and get outta here as soon as possible guys."

Gabrielle looked at Xena and nodded in total agreement. "Okay... Xena lets go- get your stuff. Eli and Joxer- here." She pulled out her brown satchel and placed it atop the table. "These are all the dinars we have. Go buy us some horses and meet me and Xena outside the tavern in a candle mark."

**************************************

The Destoyer of Nations sat propped regally upon a solid oak chair, lounging her legs upon the table before it and idly running a finger upon the hilt of her sword that rested upon her lap. The inside of her tent was draped in silver banners, while she herself, was armed to the teeth in metallic silver armor layered over a black leather battle dress.

Outside her tent, she could hear the hustle and bustle of solidiers gathering their gear and various spoils from their latest conquest. Her Army was now nearing ten-thousand strong. Her tent was one of hundreds that remained perched upon the valley's barren ground. Ares had truly come through as he had promised. Every soldier that had ever raised a sword for Greece or even for the lust of War now followed her every beck and call. Even in such great number however, she still held some bit of significant doubt in regard to their capability in overtaking the Roman Empire.

She pushed the thought from her mind. There was an unsettling rumble within her belly that would not subside. She felt quesy and took note of her pale complexion as she stared at her reflection looking back up at her from the sword in her lap. She knew what it was, and the time had come to tell someone else of the occurance that had slowly, but surely made its case more prominent with each passing day.

It had been nearly a month and a half since the Destroyer had returned to claim her destiny to rule Greece and beyond. With the help of her mentor, she had been granted free rights to the former. She inwardly smirked at this. Ares had once told her that if she wanted Greece, she'd have to fight for it. Yet, at her return, he had simply allowed her that right without asking her to lift a finger to gather the means to do it on her own. He must have really missed her. Something was definitely different about him. That was for sure.

This was not all necessarily good in her opinion either. Oh sure. She loved the fact that he'd deny her nothing, but she wasn't too pleased when he questioned her methods as of late. True, she had been doing things she hadn't normally done in the past. No longer did she care about the simple people who got in her way. Young and Elderly alike were the same as any opponent in her opinion. She had to make up for lost time. Ares wasn't too enthralled with this new tactic and he let her know it when he spoke on the subject.

He didn't resist her either however, when she explained why. Oh, he was reluctant alright, but she remembered the way he stared on at her, as though he were looking upon her for the first time in eons. He had missed her, and wasn't willing to rock the boat as it were, just to defend the nameless commoners that fell at her sword.

At the same time, she felt herself resign to some of what he had told her. Why, she didn't know. She remembered a time when Ares wouldn't really care how she won a battle, but again, something was different about him. He wasn't so...so.... ruthless as she'd recalled, and when she asked him, point blank why he felt this way now... the answer left her even more perplexed as ever. Ares told her that it was her that had inspired a sense of empathy for mortals. She couldn't see how, but she found herself also unable to tell him otherwise.

This conversation had taken place after sacking the adjacent territory to the area they were camped out in now. It had happened just last night and she still felt a bit uneasy about the conversation, even though they left each other's company on good terms. They always did. Her eyes rolled up in recollection of heated kisses and igniting terms of endearment.

A finger continued to round the intricate patter of her sword's hilt. With a soft whisper she called out to him. A few moments past and her tent was soon illuminated in a colorful spectrum of blue tones and silver sparkles. In their wake, stood Ares, eyebrows raised, head up. One hand lazily draped atop the hilt of his sword while the other hung at his side.

"You beckoned," he asked in a tone so deep that she felt a pleasurable shudder traverse her body.

Xena rose to stand and nodded, placing her sword upon the chair in which she had sat. "Yes, I did. Thanks for getting here so quick... I wanted to talk.. about last night."

Ares was now curious as he went to stand mere inches from her body. "What about it?"

"I don't know. What's all this talk about 'ruthless tactics'? Aren't I doing what you wanted?" She picked up a goblet of water that had been sitting upon the table and took a deep gulp.

Ares shrugged, "I don't know, Xena. You were always ferocious on the battlefield.... and yes, I am pleased with how quickly your campaign is moving along... but I can't recall you ever being so ready to let just anyone fall by your sword. I want you to rule- yes. But I've learned something these past few years."

She propped herself upon the table, folded her hands across her lap and cocked her head. "What's that," Xena asked, setting the goblet down beside her.

Ares looked at her curiously, taking in her beauty, her stregth. He stared deep into her eyes, trying to see some semblance of something other than conquest peering back at him. Why he was doing this perplexed him all the more.

When this campaign first proceeded, he felt invigorated by the stench that brutal warfare left behind, but the closer and closer they neared the Roman territories, he found himself unable to dismiss empathetic feelings. It was if something was silently calling out to him. This feeling came and went, much like the storms that rolled across the skies, stopping now and then to cry out with rain, satisfying the plains' thirst.

Why did he care how she was running this campaign? He was War... War was supposed to be ruthless.... wasn't it? He inwardly frowned and rolled his shoulders.

"I've learned that fear will only get you so far. Yes, you will get what you want if others are too frightened to challenge you.... but, Xena... You're mortal, and if you can't get some speck of respect from those you conquer- you will always be looking over your shoulder." Ares stepped closed to her, taking a hand in his own and locking eyes. "You will be an Empress, but just be careful with how you get there."

"Well, what did you mean when you told me it was ME who helped you to realize this?"

Ares looked away from her probing stare. Yes, it was Xena who had helped him learn this small lesson, but it wasn't the Xena that now sat before him. It was a warrior who had fought for something he still to this day did not completely understand. A warrior who had fought for the greater good.. He looked back at up the Destroyer, and again, inwardly told himself that he was being indignant. He had everything he had always claimed to want. The Warrior Princess was riding at the head of an army so great in number that they scorched the plains of Greece with their thundering treks.

Again, he shrugged, gripping her hand even tighter. "Just remember what I told you. Your army may seem to be invincible, but you-alone- are not."

Xena bit her lip and pulled his hand closer, "Then let's change that."

Ares cocked his head and leaned in toward her, so close that he could feel her breath caress his lips. "What are you getting at."

She sucked on her bottom lip and took on an almost innocent demeanor. To the world she was the Destroyer, but she wanted him to see her as more. She deemed herself a woman, first and foremost. A woman that knew passion and desire, innocence and grace. She delicately rose one hand to the side of his tilted face and took a breath. "There's more reason for me to move as quickly through this campaign than you know. Sure.... I guess I'm a bit ruthless, but another figure has been tossed into the equation, and it's something that time will just not step out of the way for."

"What are you trying to say?"

She took another breath and dragged her tongue across her lips, "I'm pregnant with your child."

Ares blinked. "Wh-what?" Just when he had thought he had all he wanted, she proved him wrong once again. He had always desired a child bore from her, his chosen warrior. Never did he consider it since she'd been back, however. There was too much war strategies being planned, battles fought. This had come as quite the shock, but at the same time, he kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. He immediately placed a hand upon her stomach and closed his eyes. It was true. There, beneath his palm, he could feel the scorching heat and almost war-drum like rhythm of a heart beat.

Opening his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She returned this endearing gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck, before slowly pulling away. They once again locked stares and she could see the worry behind his brown eyes.

"Xena... now what I told you bears even more importance. You will be the mother to a child of war.. that in itself will make you a target."

"Well... " She paused and rose a naughty brow, "it's nothing that a little ambrosia couldn't fix."

Ares gazed on at her with his mouth parting from the shock of hearing her say that. Things had so drastically changed. He suddenly was bombarded with memory after memory of Xena denying his offers of this very thing, and now she herself requested it.

"Are you serious?"

Xena nodded, "Why not? Then we can rule forever. Just you, me, and our child. The world will tremble at our feet."

Ares found himself in a bit of a spot. Normally, he'd jump at the chance to grant this, but again, just as when she'd asked for every Greecian legion, he felt as though he were looking into the face of a stranger. A stranger, that now carried his child within her womb. But no.... this was Xena. His Xena... WHY was there so much doubt weighing like the world upon his shoulders. Why did he find himself thinking of days of being refuted by her, when now he found himself welcomed into her arms and bed.

He picked her hand up in his own and rubbed the top. "It'll have to be passed by the others. The pantheon's rules have somewhat changed since last time a mortal got possession of ambrosia." Had he done what he just thought he did? Had he lied to her face? Ares squeezed his eyes shut. He was so eternally happy and depressed all at the same time due to this rendezvous.

Xena placed a firm hand upon his chin and batted her eyelashes in mock innocence. "Well... ya gotta do what you gotta do.. Till then, this campaign is going to forge on. We take on a small Roman city tomorrow. I do hope you drop in and inspect my handy work."

Still taken aback by the previous request Ares absently nodded, "Oh? Well... planning to leave anything standing this time? What's the fun in being an Empress if there's no one and nothing left to rule over?"

She shrugged and stood up, "Sometimes you need to destroy the old to start anew. Or something like that.." Xena stretched and moved to pick up her sword from the chair it had been sitting in. She twirled it about in her hand, parrying with an invisible opponent, a wild gleam in her eye. "If they think I'm force to be reckoned with now.... Just wait till I'm one of you."

Ares stared on at her curiously as she continued to wield her sword, "Y'know... I really can not remember you ever being so callus, Xena. I'm not saying I disapprove necessarily, but again- I can't help but question it at points."

She stopped mid-twirl, and placed the tip of her sword on the ground, leaning upon it like a crutch, "It's as simple as this Ares. You told me long ago that if you wanted something, you had to go out and get it. Worry about yourself first, and everything else is secondary. Well, what I want is power- and nothing and no one is going to stop in my way this time. I will not find myself in the position I was in when that inept fisherman found me that day. My name will not be forgotten ever again." Her tone was serious, and laced with malicious intent.

Ares took his lip between his teeth and merely nodded. What was he to say to that? There were just too many questions that ran rampant in his mind. So he did the only thing he could at that point in time. He picked up her dangling hand, gently planted a kiss atop it, and looked up at her with unreadable eyes. It was then he stood tall, and before she could get another word in, the aether consumed him.

Ares sat stoically atop a throne forged by Hephaestus, within the secluded chamber back in Attica. One finger was propped ever so steady upon his face, while his legs dangled across the arm of the seat. He felt most comfortable in this position while the wheels of his mind churned sullenly.

So many questions ran rampant in his mind like a furious tumult of doubting and disbelief. Where had Xena been when rumored to be dead? Why did she come back the way she did? Why did she call out for him? Why did she no longer care for the greater good? Why didn't he feel that oh so strange feeling- the one that made him feel as though the heart within his chest would implode and catch in his throat like he used to? Why wasn't he completely joyous of Xena's desire to join him on Olympus. What of this child she now carried?

Why were there so many questions?

Ares' exacerbated with the whole unnerving situation, snorted and sat upright. He didn't want to even allow another single question to enter his mind. But one did. He wondered how she, the Destroyer, was doing. It was now nearly dawn. She would be leading her troops into Roman territory today, and he most sincerely did not want to miss it.

With a wave of his hand, a portal began to open before his eyes. It rippled and contorted as a lake which is disturbed by skipping stones, before finally settling into place and revealing the dark warrioress, mounted atop a rather large black horse.

Sounds filtered through the portal, reaching his ears like a thunder storm sweltering in the sky. Ares crouched over in his throne, taking it all in. The dark warrioress was about to embark on delivering her trademark pre-battle speech. He was all ears.

"I don't care what you men need to do. We are 10,000 strong and with each passing encounter with the cities, towns and villages of both Greece and Rome, we get one step closer to our ultimate goal. We are so close, I can taste it. We'll move in like a panther stalking its prey and when we are finished, I want nothing left standing."

Ares continued to watch the changing scenes within the portal as Xena's ebony mount bobbed its head in electrified anticipation. The animal snorted its nostrils and dug at the earthy ground with its massive foreleg, kicking up dirt and swishing its tail. The Destroyer reined the animal in as it began to piaffe in place, swaying its haunches in a semi circle before the mass of legions behind her. With a swift turn of the rein, Xena looked back, glaring splinters of blue at the soldiers as a feral grin crossed her features.

A sea of armor and metal glinted in the sun light. An army composed of nearly 2,500 on horseback, the rest foot soldiers armed with massive shields, regiments of archers, others who carried spears, all stood in wait for that ever imposing order to proceed. The air was crisp this day, and they were all to ready to satisfy their greedy hunger as they stood upon an incline, staring daggers at the town below which remained all but silent as the morning came to greet the earth.

The didn't need to wait long for the order, for with a raise of her sword, the Destroyer of Nations, immersed in the sways and laps of her raven locks upon steely face cried out across the strata, prompting those before her to feel their muscles tighten.

"Kill ‘em all!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The men called out in approval, raising their swords towards the solacing sky and following suit down the length of the hill top. Thundering hooves, deafening metallic foot fall and the chorus of battle cries resonated as this great army scorched the earth below their feet in a dizzying descent toward the innocent town below.

The smell of impending melee saturated everything, so strong that even far off in Attica, Ares could feel the scent pour into expanded lungs. Below the smirking exterior, he felt a heavy heart, as he stood up from his throne and entered the aether.

*********************************************************

"Gabrielle..." came a whisper. There was no response. Again, a male voice called out to her in a edgy tone, "Gabrrieeelle."

Outside the inn, its sign swung portentously in the early morning breeze. With each caress of air, the wooden marker's hinges groaned as it moved back and forth. The street for the most part, was empty and the whispering tones that were emitted from a mere feet away came from an unseen source.

The bard, who had been standing beneath the sign, absently rubbing her hands across her own bare arms, took a step back into the shadows. Slowly turning her head around the corner, there she found Joxer crouched down in the alley way.

"Did you get the horses," she whispered back expectantly as she too bent a knee to meet her long-time friend.

Joxer placed a hand atop his pointy hat, while another helped to support him, resting his wait on it on the ground. He bobbed his head. "Yeah... Eli's got em behind the tavern. Where's Xena?"

Gabrielle scuddled even further down toward the ground, placing her back against the rough wood of the establishment. "She's gathering her things.."

"What things-" Joxer bellowed out. He shook his head. They were in a very tight spot. They needed to get out of this town as soon as possible, so Gabrielle's explanation for Xena's absence came as a shock.

The bard swayed her head, "I know..."

Joxer grabbed the bard by the arm and stared down at her with furrow brows, "And you left her alone?"

"Just for this minute. I'm going back in to get her now- I had to make sure you guys were here. OK?" Gabrielle concluded, jerking her arm away from Joxer's grasp. She rose to stand, brushing herself off. "Take my things and stay right here. Do not move." She waited for Joxer's nod, and seeing such, removed the satchel that had been hanging upon her shoulder and rounded the corner.

Gabrielle stepped into the tavern. Unlike the street, the place was still busy with the hustle and bustle of the townspeople indulging themselves in much needed food and drink. Normally, this tavern would be empty so close to daybreak, but with the looming fear of what to do in regard to the rumored army which was heading their way, many townsmen had stayed up all through the night, housing their valuables and making other preparations in an attempt to hold onto something in the wake of war. Now, they commiserated here, weary, yet somewhat cheerful even though they had no idea of what the morning, next day, or week would bring.

The bard's eyes were focused as she quietly pushed her way past the rude and obnoxious, drowning out their gossipy tones and being careful not to bump into anyone. People could be extremely short tempered when under the influence of such alcoholic indulgence. The last thing the bard wanted was a scene. 

Making her way to the stairs, she heard the unmistakable sound of creaking wood. Gabrielle placed a hand upon the railing and craned her neck to see who was coming down the stairs. A pleased, yet still unmistakably, worried expression came over her as she recognized a pair of simple leather shoes, skirted by a black cloak. The hooded figure now made its way down the remaining steps in slow, unhurried steps. Gabrielle extended a hand, clutching a shrouded arm and leaned in.

"They're waiting for us outside. Just follow me. We'll be outta here in no time, Xena." The bard let go, dragging Xena's own satchel from her arm, and took her place to lead the procession out of the tavern.

The ex-warrior, immersed in the enveloping black cotton cloak, kept her head down as she followed Gabrielle's foot fall through the busy tavern. She could feel the random bump and clip of arms and backs of those who surrounded her as she continued to weave in and out of the bulk and inwardly sighed with relief as the swinging doors grew all the more close.

Mere feet away from the exit, the bard already out into the night street, Xena finally took a misstep and collided straight on into the chest of a what seemed to be a rather large man. The impact was accompanied by the sound of crashing glass, followed by the thump and drum of a teetering tray as it settled onto the floor.

She immediately felt a pair of brawny hands reach up to clasp her shoulders, pulling her a step back and lightly shaking her. "Just what do ya think you're doin!?"

Xena stuttered in shock and rose her hands in apology, all the while keeping her head down. "I'm so sorry. Please, excuse my intrusion."

Her apology did not venture anything. The barkeep shook her again, "Well next time, watch where you're go-" as he continued to move her back and forth under the weight of his hands, the hood atop her head began to fall back, revealing plumes of raven hair. Immediately, the man's eyes grew wide as his grip upon her shoulders constricted. "YOU!"

She gasped, knowing that she had indeed been revealed. She felt herself fly backward as he flung her around, wrapping his arm tightly about her throat. Her heart beat so fast that she felt as though it would spring out of her chest at any moment. Gabrielle and her friends were nowhere in sight. The bard had probably not even realized that she was no longer behind her. Xena was on her own.

The barkeep immediately shouted over the lulls of conversation. "I GOT HER!!!"

Patrons spun around, taking in the sight with disbelief. Some lowered their glasses, while others took hurried gulps of their drinks as they stared on incredulously at the woman who they thought was indeed the rumored threat to their home.

Their own calls for vindication began to rise. Calls for execution, as well as other various methods of retribution spilled from their lips with the cutting tone of malicious vengeance.

Xena could feel the barkeep's hot breath fall across her twisted face as her tears began to gloss over in fear. She stuttered, unable to speak a single word. Her throat was so contricted with worry. Her hands flew up as the people before her began to throw anything within arms reach at her fragile form.

"Murder!"

"Bitch!"

"Ruthless wench!"

These names and others reached her ears, causing her eyes to grow all the more wide with a blatant, yet silent cry for help. Finally, she felt her vocal cords return to her as she screamed out,

"GABRIELLE!!!"

Outside and around the corner, the bard, who was mere feet away from where Joxer and Eli stood by with the horses, stopped midstep. She felt a great guilt wash over her as she took note that Xena was indeed no longer behind her, and the wavering scream of her name that she'd just heard, came from within the tavern. Dropping Xena's satchel to the ground, the bard took off back for the swinging doors, both Joxer and Eli racing just as quickly behind her.

Reaching down in her frantic run, the bard pulled out a pair of sais she had bought during their stay on Roman lands. The clanging metal sound behind her, stemming from Joxer's clumsy footfall offered no comfort as she burst through the tavern doors.

The barkeep, still holding Xena tight to his chest spun around, after noting the shocked glares of the patrons. He breathed out in ennui, constricting his grasp on the ex-warrior and sneered.

"This is none of your concern."

Gabrielle, tightly gripping her weapons growled, "This is very much my concern. That woman is not who you think she is!"

Joxer rushed to Gabrielle's side, Eli piling in next to him. Both men could see the hate brewing behind the barkeep's eyes, as well as the other patrons who stood on watching the spectacle.

Pulling his sword from his scabbard, Joxer took on a defiant glare as he now stepped further into the tavern. "Just let her go- or face the wrath of Joxer the Mighty." He swung his sword back and forth as if waiting to spring.

The barkeep briefly glanced back at his fellow compatriots and mockingly chuckled, as if to say, 'can you believe this guy?'. Still Joxer was unmoving, and as the man turned his head to face him again, he pulled Xena even tighter into his forceful embrace.

"You don't seem to get it. This woman is responsible for the-"

Eli shot up his hands, "Now listen! What my friend here," he nodded in Gabrielle's direction, "says is true. That is not the woman which you seek."

Xena felt her knees growing weak as her head began to spin. Her breathing was becoming more and more sporadic as she could feel the hate emanating off the man who restricted her movement.

"Well, she sureeeee looks like her," the barkeep ground out, not convinced of her innocence.

Before anyone could venture another syllable, a thunderous sound began to pour in from the doors. It was akin to that of a deafening throb of impending doom. Eyes jetted around the establishment. Glasses atop tables, and even the window panes began to rattle and shake. Beneath their feet, they could also feel a rumbling. Faces, which had been so twisted and bent with claiming the spoils of revenge now paled in fear of the unknown. Adding to that, a shrilling scream echoed from outside. All eyes flew forward, staring wearily out the swinging doors of the tavern, no longer concerned with the show that had been taking place inside.

But before Gabrielle had a chance to respond a man ran through the door. Sweat dripped from his face, his brown cotton attire sporting a sizable tear at the shoulder, and a wound just beneath. He labouredly breathed with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked him, her voice laced with worry and hands still firmly clutching her weapons.

Both Joxer and Eli also turned to meet this man's frantic gaze.

"It's the Destroyer! She's back! Her army is just outside our town! EVERYONE!! You must get out of here now!" He began an attempt to wave the patrons of the establishment from their steadfast spots in a frenzy of fear.

"The Destroyer?" Gabrielle stuttered out in a confused tone, "Who's the Destroyer?" Her eyes flew toward her friends, and even at those who just moments ago made move to strike her best-friend down with their wrath as they began to stumble forward in an attempt to flee.

The only one who remained unmoving was the barkeep, still gripping the ex-warrior within his grasp. Dark eyes looked back and forth, demanding some sort of explanation-an answer, as he felt himself being bumped back and forth by the exiting patrons who hurriedly flew for the door. All that came were more questions.

"What do you mean who's the destroyer? Xena, who else? She's back!" the man screamed in panic, urging his friends with silent eyes to continue to run.

"But that's not possible, she's. right. here," the barkeep shouted.

"Look!!!!! I don't have time for your rambling- I saw her just moments ago MYSELF! I just thought you would like to know that if you don't get out of here you're not gonna be alive for much longer" the man had just finished talking when more screams pierced the air. "It's too late!" he shouted "Run for your lives!" and with that he stumbled out of the tavern.

The barkeep looked down over the woman's shoulders of that which he held. Mouth ajar, he incredulously shook his head. Had he been wrong? He took a step back, releasing Xena from his hold. Her hands quickly flew to her neck, rubbing away the bruising pain she felt there.

Xena's trio of friends stared at him as he slowly turned and began to step backward, never moving his eyes from them. He gulped, rising hands as he backed away. "I guess.. I was wrong then." At that he spun on his heel and took off at incredible speed out the doors.

The tavern now empty, Gabrielle ran to Xena's side as she called back at Joxer and Eli. "Get the horses now!" The bard grabbed her friend's arm pulling her close and urging her to run, "Are you alright??"

Xena merely nodded as her steps quickened. Fear was still evident in her eyes, but she followed where Gabrielle led.

The streets, which had been pretty much barren just little time ago, were in a frenzied panic as commons raced through them with well-armored soldiers following suit behind, both on horseback and on foot. Arrows screamed as they filtered through the air, landing in loud thuds as they penetrated the walls of buildings, as well as carts, and even people.

"Xena this doesn't make any sense" Gabrielle screamed as they ran around the corner into the alley behind the tavern, out of site of the impending army and trying to make herself heard over the screams and throaty cries of pain that emanated from the main street of the town. "You were the Destroyer of Nations, how could there be another," she shouted in question as they now reached where Joxer and Eli were unfettering the horses. "Maybe it's just an imposter?"

Gabrielle waited an answer as she grabbed a pair of reins from Joxer's grasp, urging her friend to mount the animal. Xena, however, was silent. She stepped into the stirrup and hoisted her leg over the saddle, all the while reaching to take the reins from Gabrielle. Her eyes were elsewhere, as they stared through the alley of neighboring buildings, catching fleeting glimpses of the turmoil that took place just mere yards away.

Now, mounting her own horse, and seeing that Joxer and Eli had done the same, the bard still awaited that answer. She looked upon Xena's despondent and shocked visage and turned to look at what it was that perplexed her friend so.

There, atop a black horse sat a woman identical to Xena in every possible way, her raven hair streaming in the wind. But there was something about her, a fire in her eyes that told Gabrielle she was nothing like the Xena she knew.

Joxer who had kept quiet until now, and hadn't noticed the uncanny doppelganger that held Xena's and Gabrielle's stares, finally decided to intervene when he noticed a burning smell drifting through the streets.

"We have to get out of here now, I think they set fire to the buildings!" he yelled at the women. Joxer’s mount was a jumpy one as it flung its head this way and that. He tried his best to rein the animal in, and with a slight tone of desperation shot Eli a quick glance. "Which way???"

"There's only one way out of this town... through that." Eli sullenly pointed forward. He grimaced witnessing another barrage of arrows rain down into the street, bringing down at least ten townspeople. There was no other way, however, and with a click of the tongue, Eli urge his horse forward.

They did not hesitate to follow him out of the alley and into the very street where such horrors were taking place.

**********************

Meanwhile, Ares had been sitting most comfortably upon the large limb of a neighboring tree, unseen to mortal eyes. Since the start of the now, ongoing battle, he'd been there, watching the dark Destroyer wield her sword and strike fear into the hearts of all that fell before the murky depths of her shadow.

From a tactical point of view, the battle had proceeded excellently. Even now, Xena's men were in the process of ensnaring their prey by any means necessary. Whether it was a sword, an arrow, spear or even fists, they diligently swarmed through the streets of the town, taking and indulging in whatever they sought fit to.

Screams of agony continued to ring out as the instrumental to this melee. There was a time when Ares thought there no sweeter sound. Oddly enough, he found himself almost yearning to drown out the noise as he remained silent upon the tree branch. Back leaned lazily against the trunk, his hands rested upon his face, rubbing away rampant and confusing questions that continued to bombard him. He didn't like questioning his motives, and lately, that was all he could seem to do.

Ares reluctantly shook his head and rolled his eyes toward the dense foliage above his head. He needed to remind himself of old feelings, and thus, lowered his gaze to find the woman who had so often in the past brought his heart to skip in pleasurable beats of passion.

Raking his eyes over the dense mass and rising black smoke that rose upward from the rooftops below, he searched for her. Ironic enough as it was, in attempting to find the Destroyer... he found something... someone else.

Among the fleeing villagers he spotted an all too familiar patch of flowing black hair. He moved closer to try to get a better look at the woman and then an expression of pure shock overcame his features. It couldn't be, could it?

Ares eyes widened in shock as his mouth parted. He rolled his tongue curiously and quickly removed his eyes from the woman's retreating form to find in her place, a metal clad warrior- his chosen warrior.

There she sat atop her black mount, her sword currently in the midst of severing a fleeing man's head from his body. Her eyes were as feral as ever he noted, and just as quickly he observed something else. In the midst of jerking her sword free from her latest victim, her eyes had caught sight of the very woman who Ares had just seen.

Immersed in the shadows of the big tree Ares watched the scene skeptically. This was what he always wanted. Xena leading his army willingly, spreading fear all over the world in his name. Though, something in this picture was not right. Any doubt he had felt before was now doubled after setting eyes upon what he'd just seen moments ago. The very thing that held the Destroyer’s wild-eyed stare now.

Before he knew it, through the dense mass of soldiers and cries of war, she reined in her mount and kicked the animal into a gallop, racing after her double. The people who stood in her path were of no consequence to her. She was on a curious journey to satisfy her perplexed state of mind. With a forceful hand she kept the animal in a sprint, knocking anyone, soldier or not, with the horses' powerful stride.

Ares immediately disappeared with a look of sheer disbelief on his handsome face.

**************************************

Entering a dense tree-line, the four friends stopped their mounts and each dropped to the ground, regarding one another with the silent question 'are you alright?'. No one spoke a word initially, rather they were too busy attempting to catch their long absent breath.

Eli looked back from the direction they had came, watching the smoke rise in the distance. He sullenly shook his head, "What a waste."

Gabrielle nodded, "Did you see the leader though??" She placed a hand atop Xena's shoulder and lowered her brows, "She looked just like her.... but how can that be?"

Joxer now stepped forward, standing beside Xena. "Well, there was Meg, Diana, Leah.." He extended a finger with each name he listed, trying to prove a point to the three pairs of eyes that stared at him in thought.

Shaking her head, Xena lowered a brow, "Who?"

"Well, Joxer is right... there are several women in Greece who bare an uncanny resemblance to you, Xena... but this- this was so different. It was like seeing first-hand how you used to be. Then there's the fact that you don't remember any of that." Gabrielle lowered her head, and kicked at the dirt-covered ground.

Joxer meanwhile nodded, "Yeah.. it's like you were split down the middle." He made a cutting gesture with hand.

"Almost like my- what's that thing called? Cha-chakram?" Xena mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, Eli and Gabrielle both raised their heads in astute realization. The former grabbed hold of Joxer who still continued to make a cutting gesture with his hand. "You're right!"

"I am?" he asked a bit confused.

Gabrielle brought her hands to her lips, breathing out and nodding her head. "Why didn't I see it before.." She quickly turned around and grabbed Xena's satchel from the saddle of one of the horses. "Perhaps the answer lies here, but where do we go to find that answer.."

"There's a friend of mine. His name is Caleb. I think it should be safe there. It's in Northern Rome, in the mountains."

The bard nodded in agreement and began to hand the satchel to Eli when there came from the distance came a sound. No sooner did they realize that the noise was that of a horse and rider, than the Destroyer came into view through the tree line. Gabrielle swallowed down and backed up toward the horses, waving her free hand in urging her friends to do the same.

"Xena, pull up your cloak and GET behind that tree. NOW!" The bard's order could very well been mistaken for a plea. Her friend conceded to her order and quickly dashed behind a large oak, all the while pulling up the black hood of her cloak, immersing her face in shadow.

Eli, promptly did as suggested as well, and jumped upon the first horse. It was a move that couldn't be repeated by the others, for as soon as he did, the dark warrioress flipped from her mount, landing upon the ground directly before them all and subsequently scaring the riderless horses into a frantic run.

An innocent Xena stared on in silent fear. There, standing before her was a complete carbon copy of her own self. Black hair wafted about the woman's icy face. Her mouth turned up in twisted fascination of the common looking double standing mere feet away.

Joxer too took a quick breath. This was all too odd. He shot Gabrielle a 'what in the world' look. His eyes were not met with her own.

Breaking the silence of the moment, the bard looked back to Eli, "Ride!!! We'll meet you!"

She knew he wouldn't fight. If he stayed, he would be easy prey. Gabrielle already had her hands tied with protecting herself and Xena.... and watching Joxer's back. A third person was just too much to handle, especially when he wouldn't attempt to defend himself.

Eli flashed the Destroyer a curious look, but she didn't even notice him. No, her eyes were transfixed on one thing, and one thing only-what appeared to be a hand upon a nearby tree. Someone was behind it, watching her. Was it that woman she'd raced all this way to face? It had to be.

This was the opportunity Eli needed. Regretfully and silently saying good-bye to Gabrielle with nothing more than a distraught look, he prompted his mount into a gallop and disappeared.

Now, that left Gabrielle and Joxer, helplessly baffled at what to do as the Destroyer made her way toward the tree in calculating steps. The latter, chose to pull his sword out and waved it in the air, calling out to the dark warrioress in an attempt to draw her away from the fragile carbon copy that he had been calling 'friend' for the past month and a half.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU IMPOSTER!!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Destroyer turned her head. The look upon her feral face was enough to make Joxer feel as though she could rip out his heart with nothing more than the bat of an eyelash. He gulped down, taking note of her tensing muscles as she took a step toward him.

"Imposter? ME?" Her words were as sharp as the sword she now pulled from her scabbard. "Just who do you think you are you pathetic excuse for a... a....... what are you supposed to be anyway?"

Joxer tried to compose himself as best he could, but there was no way he could stop the tiny trembles that coursed through him. Gabrielle, placing a hand upon his shaky shoulder chose this time to speak up. Perhaps she could reason with this woman. She had helped one Xena turn from the destructive path of vengeance. Could she do it again?

The bard gulped and stepped behind her, "Xena??"

The Destroyer spun around and the smirk on her face grew, "Oh lemme guess, you think I'm an imposter too?"

"I can't believe the rage that burns beneath your eyes...it's like looking at a stranger." Gabrielle meant to silently ponder that thought, but as shocking as the entire situation was, it had been audible to all.

"Oh? I kinda think rage is a necessary thing.." She turned around with a snicker and began making her way toward the tree once more.

Gabrielle, at a loss of how to get out of this situation without incident, quickly drew her sais and jumped in front of the dark warrior. "Stay away," the bard growled as convincingly as she could.

Immediately falling into a fit of mocking laughter, the destroyer shook her head, "You don't really think you could best me do you?" She then sneered with a spiteful tone, "But, if you insist on trying," as she swung her sword down.

Gabrielle grunted, rising her sais to meet the descending steel. The sword came down with such force, that the bard could feel her wrist give-way, causing her to release the sais that had been in her right hand. The Destroyer maliciously grinned and spun around, bringing her weapon up this time. The bard had little time to react, and instinctively jumped backward. It was a bad move, for she stumbled over a rock, and fell clumsily to the ground in the dirt and leaves below.

The dark warrior smiled triumphantly, as she stepped over toward the bard's unmoving body. It was then that Joxer rose his own sword and furiously began to run toward the woman's back, attempting stop whatever it was she was planning to do.

Without even turning around, for she had heard the loud sound of clanging metal the moment Joxer had begun to move. The Destroyer merely stopped in place, systematically guessing at what moment the bumbling warrior-wannabe would be upon her heels. When she felt the time was right, she merely rose out her elbow, hitting the man square in the face and sufficiently knocking him down.

"Nice try," she joked, continuing her procession to the still unmoved bard.

Now standing over the annoyance, she rose her sword high above her head, clutching it between both hands, when suddenly she heard the sound of shuffling leaves from behind.

"PLEASE... don't," a meek voice pleaded, growing ever closer till finally within view.

The destroyer froze, her sword still hanging upon Gabrielle's still form. She stared blankly at the now unhooded figure to her left. Time itself stopped as the two look-a-likes and yet so different people interlocked their glances. Not a sound was audible.

The innocent shuddered underneath the cloak. This other woman looked so much like her and yet...something was different, no... that was not the right word, it was more like,...like, this other familiar woman was pure hatred and anger. It surrounded her like a shroud and hung above all their. She swallowed hard. What should she do? Gabrielle's life was at stake. She took a step towards the warrior.

"What do you want?" her voice trembled.

The dark warrior snarled in disgust and spat "You! You know if someone as weak as you is traipsing around the world is being mistaken for me, it's really not good for my reputation. So I guess I'll just have to..." her sword tip slid toward her carbon copy,"...eliminate you!" Her sword pointed to her throat.

Both Joxer and Gabrielle slowly rose to stand, now regaining their consciousness and bereft of the initial shock of fighting against someone who looked so much like their dear friend.

They weren't the only ones who were watching. Unseen to mortal eyes, Ares also watched the most curious display.

Something inside of him stirred when his chosen's sword suddenly pointed at her look-a-likes throat. If there was a chance to intervene it would be now. Ares thought hard.

This other woman couldn't possibly be Xena, Xena was with him. But he felt a connection to her, the same connection that he had always felt between him and Xena. To make matters worse he felt the same connection to the first Xena. Ares was now utterly confused. It seemed that these two women were both Xena, but that was impossible!

The Destroyer plunged her sword at the other women, when suddenly something caught her wrist. In a shower of blue sparks Ares appeared beside her, holding her wrist tightly.

"What are you doing?!" she asked him, staring on like a wild animal that was on the edge of killing something, anything.

Somehow this wasn't right. This whole situation was absurd. This was what he had ever wanted or wasn't it? He put the thought out of his head and nearly had to force a grin on his face. "Not too eager are we?" The Destroyer growled and jerked her hand free. Ares had her full attention. "We need to talk." He said in with a confident voice, even though doubt littered his mind. Somehow he managed to diffuse the situation between the two women without knowing why he did what he did. He knew he would upset his warrior in doing so, but he felt a deep yearning to stop this madness. "What to tartarus am I doing here?" he grimly thought to himself.

The Destroyer ducked like she was going to jump at him. "Didn't you see her face?! She looked like me!"

"Yeah… So?" He knew she would get upset the way he talked about the whole situation as if nothing ever had happened.

The dark warrior in front of him sucked in a deep breath. "Get out of my way and let me do what I need to." Her voice was dangerously calm. "Now!" She nearly whispered.

He just gave her another grin. She felt as thought she were being mocked, and thus, somewhat betrayed. WHY was Ares doing this? He told her he'd grant her anything...Why would he now deny her something that normally he would see as trivial? She wasn't going to grant herself time to think about it. Act first, figure out the particulars later, something he himself had taught her.

She flipped over his head in a war cry so shuddering that even he was taken aback by it. In a swift movement he lunged forward, pulling her back to him. The shock caused her hands to loosen from her sword. The weapon fell to the ground in a dull thud. Ares regarded her with lost eyes. She couldn't read him. All she knew was that he was holding her back. Even under his restraining, yet gentle touch, that feeling of betrayal washed over her again. He continued to stare down at her, attempting to silently calm the rage that brewed inside.

So wrapped up in each other's curious stares, they didn't notice the fleeing forms of Gabrielle and company running back into the woods.

Suddenly, the angered dark warrior's frame weakened, and Ares subsequently let go and took a step back. The Destroyer stopped and looked around. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. She stared at Ares with a bitter hurt peering out from behind her orbs. "You like to play?" her blue eyes pierced his cold like ice. "You can have it." With that, she picked her sword up from the ground, threw it into her scabbard and mounted her horse, leaving Ares for the first time, on bad terms.

Now alone, standing on the mortal plane, Ares turned and looked into the darkness of the wood. What did he do? And the most important question WHY?

************************************************

"Okay we made it. We lost them." Gabrielle panted.

"Did you see the other Xena? She was like a clone. Can you believe that?"

"I know it was kind of freaky. So where do you think Eli is?"

"I'm not sure. I think he said he was heading North so that's where we're going."

"Okay we'll start traveling right away. If we make a fire they'll see our location. We'd better get as far away as we can tonight."

"Hey Joxer. Are you alright? You look a little winded there."

"I'm... Okay Gabby," *pant* *pant* "Don't worry about me."

"Um okay lets get going then. Come on Xena."

Xena snapped out of her thoughts. "Why did that woman want to kill me? What did I ever do to deserve that?"

"Nothing Xena. You did nothing wrong some people are just like that. Don't worry about it. We'd better start moving now before the Destroyer catches up to us."

They had been traveling for a while when ahead of them in the forest Gabrielle saw a familiar sparkle of silver and blue. The bard knew what it signified.. an Olympian's arrival into the mortal realm, but something about it was different, and as she spun around to share her questioning eyes with her friends, she found them all in a state of suspended animation.

Xena stood still, next to Gabrielle. Her face even now, exuded nothing but innocence coupled with fear as her eyes remained opened and down turned. Joxer on the other hand, remained unmoved with his head turned to look behind him, as if he were looking to see if they were being followed.

Gabrielle muttered under her breath, "What-the", but cut her words of confusion short, replacing them with bitterness as the Olympian materialized. "Ares! What do you want? No doubt you've come to kill her!"

"Don't worry Gabrielle I haven't come to kill 'Xena'. Infact, I came to ask you what's going on."

"The almighty God of War doesn't know what's going on?! What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything you son of a b****."

"Tisk Tisk Tisk you shouldn't call me bad names." Ares transported over to the innocent raven-tressed woman and held a knife to her throat. "And you should tell me because if you don't.. I'll kill this imposter. Well? I'm waiting."

Gabrielle just stood there in a state of perplexed shock. This was Ares... he'd been obsessed with Xena for years.. He wouldn't kill her? Would he? The bard resigned herself.. she had always been convinced that Ares had wanted her best-friend for two simple reasons.. he was, of course attracted to the black-haired beauty. There was no question about that, but he was obsessed with her warrior ways. The Xena before him now was bereft of that and he had what he wanted in the Destroyer.

"Do you think I won't Gabrielle? I want answers and I'm a very confused god right now which is very dangerous because I do things without thinking-" Ares said to the bard, pressing the smooth part of the blade closer to Xena's skin.

Gabrielle knew that she had to tell him what they thought they knew but she also knew that Ares would be angered by the thought and kill her best friend anyway. Gabrielle stammered and decided that she had to say it.

"We think that Eli made a mistake bringing us back... I can't figure it out myself- but it's like Xena's been split in half. We're on our way to find Eli to fix this somehow... although I don't know if it's possible." The bard sneered, "But you probably intend to stand in our way.. you got what you wanted. A Xena overcome by ruthlessness and greed," she spat with a disgusted tone.

Ares raised an eyebrow. "Eli? Eli did this," he questioned, ignoring Gabrielle's heated words.

She didn't answer and instead looked away, flaring her nostrils and closing her eyes.

To that, Ares grinned. "Well, I should thank him then. I've got the Xena that I want."

"Ares! Please. You have to help us. For the good of Xena."

"Why? I have what I want. This one here is nothing but an empty shell. The one I have is full of fire and life. For all I care, this Xena in my arms can die," Ares said yet he pondered his choice of words. *Do I? Why did I save this one from my Xena then?........* He commanded himself to reach for that apathetic part of him as he rolled the dagger about in his hand, attempting to will himself to eliminate the so-called 'shell' before him. He swallowed back as his hand loomed just mere inches from her skin.

'Come on, Ares... what are you doing... you kill her now, you end the threat of losing your chosen... do it... do it!' he thought. But for some reason, no matter how tightly his muscles constricted, he couldn't seem to do it.

In a huff he looked up, lowering the dagger and shooting Gabrielle a malicious glare, "Don't wanna be too hasty. She might come in handy," he shrugged with mock bravado as he disappeared in a shatter of blue.


End file.
